


A New Toy

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:I love your writing so much! Could you please write another Sub!Loki fanfic? I can’t get enough of him.





	A New Toy

You come home from the adult store, excited. You just bought a new toy and hope Loki would be okay with it. “Loki?” You look around and don’t find him in the living room. “Loki?” He’s not in the kitchen either. You finally check your bedroom. “Loki?” You see him laying on your bed, completely naked. Did he read your mind? “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Is appearance not good enough, mistress?” He smirks. Your heart beat quickens.

“No, you just worried me, my slut. I could not find you.” You smirk and walk to him slowly. “Do you want to try a new toy?”

Loki sits up curiously. “Yes, mistress.” He smiles when you reveal the strap on. “Thank you, mistress!” You pull him into a needy kiss. “Are you eager mistress?”

“Yes, my whore.” You strip and pull out the lube. “Are you excited?”

“Very, mistress.” You can tell he isn’t lying. Loki turns around quickly and sticks his ass out to you. “Please, mistress, use me.” You squeeze out some lube and start lathering him before easing his asshole with one finger, then two. You keep lathering it, making sure there isn’t too much friction. “Yes… Mistress…” Loki groans and feels his cock harden from your fingers massaging him. “Mistress, enter me…”

“You want this too, pet?” You lube up the dildo before double checking his ass. “I’m going in slow at first, my slut. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes mistress.” Loki groans as you enter him slowly. You drip as his groans become pornographic moans filling the room. “Yes…use me!” Loki starts rocking against you quickly. “More, mistress!” You bend down for a better angle and kiss behind his ear.

“Let me know when you need more, pet.” Loki nods, barely able to say anything more than the groans of pleasure. You add a little more lube, feeling friction on your end and not wanting to hurt him. Then you coat you hands in it and start jerking off his dick. “Is this what you need from your mistress?”

“Yes!” He cries out and rocks against you, trying to create more friction. “More, mistress!” You bite his shoulder and pump faster. Loki feels like he could explode at any moment. You are breathing heavily, feeling as though you could come from his sounds alone. “Please let me cum mistress!”

“Yes, my dear.” You thrust into him faster and deeper, causing the most delicious sound to come from his mouth. He shoots his cum all over the sheets and collapses into the mess. You pull out of him slowly and take the strap on off. “Did you like your new toy, sweetheart?” You lay with him and pull him close. Loki looks at you and smiles.

“It was a nice surprise, my love.” You giggle and kiss him again. “I love your surprises.”

“I’m glad.” You lick some of his cum off his chest. “Shall we shower before you return the favor?”

“Yes…” His eyes darken with lust again, excited it will be his turn to use you to his content before scooping you up and running to the shower causing you to laugh and hold on for your life.


End file.
